Rude Awakening
by Holy Frog 001
Summary: It's three days before Christmas at Hrimwould place! Sirius wants to get Harry up but Harry doesn't want to woken. How will Sirios get him up? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry opened his eyes reluctantly. The sun shone through the grimy windows of Grimwood place. Christmas had come again. He had gone back to his godfather's old house for Christmas to spend time with his godfather. He had been so excited Sirius said he reminded him of an eight year old kid. Now however, as he lay comfortable and warm in his bed he had no desire to move an inch. It was the crack of dawn and no one would be up anyway. He curled in to a ball and drifted off.

Sirius's POV

I woke early three days before Christmas. I wasn't used to having anyone around so my excitement was sky rocketing. It was only about 4:00 in the morning but I couldn't sleep. I hopped out of bed wondering what to do to pass the time.

I soon grew bored just sitting there and began to wander the house. I stopped at Harry's room. Maybe I could wake him and persuade him to have an early breakfast with me. I walked in grinning broadly at the sight of my godson curled in a ball under the blankets. Suddenly remember something Ron had said yesterday my grin grew wider. According to Ron Harry was hard to wake, especially early. I began to think of several ways to wake and irritate him.

Harry's POV

I was having the most wonderful dream. Since this is a story meant for young people I won't go in to details. I will say it involved a frisky cat and a certain red headed girl. Anyway, I was dreaming great dreams when suddenly my fantasies were shattered by a loud noise. I opened my eyes expecting to see an army. All I saw was Sirius.

"GET UP" He yelled. "It's three days before Christmas!" He then proceeded to press the button on the air horn again making the obnoxiously loud noise. As if this weren't enough he flung himself on the bed grinning. "Come on sleepy head." His voice was the same kind that you'd use to talk to children. I was surprised my glaring eyes didn't burn a hole in his skull.

"Get off." I could feel my eyebrow twitching. Sirius just laughed.

Sirius POV

This was fun! His eyes became slits as he glared at me. It was a good thing he had no wand or else I think I would have been given some sort of VERY nasty hex. My amusement grew at his next comment.

"Get off." He growled, trying to shove me off the bed.

"Not until you say you'll have breakfast with me."

The kid's ears began to turn red. Sparks flew from his eyes. Steam was rising from his head. "Harry. You really should calm down. You look like you're about ready to explode." I had to run out of the room as he started swinging badly aimed punches.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi people

Author's note: Hi people. WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS!! Thanks for the help on this story ShippoTheCRAZYTREKKIE. As I might have said before I'm trying to base this off of a very memorable trip to Washington DC although none of my friends or I snuck a cat on the airplane. Enjoy and please review.

Harry's POV  
I fell asleep that night dreaming of sinister ways to get back at Sirius for his early morning wake up call.

Sirius's POV  
I fell asleep that night dreaming of sinister ways to wake Harry up the next morning. You may think I'm cruel but he's my godson and by the laws of godson and godfather-hood, well, I can do whatever the hell I want. Life is good on my end.

The door creaked open just as I was drifting off to la-la-land. Crookshanks jumped up on my bed curling at my feet, purring loudly. "Why don't you go bother your owner?" I asked. The cat had issues. As I was once again drifting off to meet pretty girls in the Rocky Mountains, (I know they don't have the Rocky Mountains in Britain. GET OVER IT!) An idea flashed in my head. I grinned evilly to myself and the snoozing cat as I fell asleep.

Harry's POV

I woke the next morning to a searing pain by my ears and a loud yowling noise. A ball of ruffled fur was smothering my face and screeching in the process. "WHAT THE HELL!" I looked out from between the cat's legs to see my godfather grinning back at me. "SIRIUS!! HELP! MY FACE!" This would have been a great way of communication but the cat was still on top of me so it came out more of a muffled roar.

Sirius's POV

I grinned happily watching Harry wrestle with the ball of orange fur that is Crookshanks. After hearing Harry's muffled attempts to yell at me I took pity on the kid and grabbed the cat off of his face. "Good morning, sunshine! Two more days until Christmas. Let's go make some of your mom's famous strawberry pancakes. (Anyone who's read my other stories will get it)


End file.
